The 67th Hunger Games
by HungerGames887
Summary: When 24 new tributes enter the arena, blood rises and tears fall. DISCLAIMER! i do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Tribute list

**HEY! im new to this its my FIRST fanfiction ever please review! So i need sponsers! Pm me if you want to give a tribute something, BUT ONLYN PM ME!**

**Here is the tribute list!**

**District one:**

Cordo Roxen. Age 18

Silver Naysmith. Age 17

**District Two:**

Gunnar Scrymgeour. Age 17

Mizar Greenlaw. Age 15

**District three:**

Flux Spectral. Age 16

Vibia Cronin. Age 14

**District four:**

Aero Galloway. Age 14

Rupalia Rankine. Age 13

**District five:**

Crucis Redplath. Age 18

Spikelet Jardine. Age 15

**District six:**

Gauis Keene. Age 17

Euina Parknet. Age 12

**District seven:**

Rendwick Flamesteed. Age 16

Domita Fairbane. Age 15

**District eight:**

Vamos Aldjoy. Age 13

Volumnia Ovwewhill. Age 12

**District nine:**

Wade Bendzer. Age 17

Rose Lickprivick. Age 12

**District ten:**

Alto Ogillby. Age 16

Orchid Allardyce. Age 14

**Disrtict eleven:**

Magnus Erwin. Age 18

Savera Baxwoll. Age 15

**District twelve:**

Fir Vipointe. Age 17

Greir Whishart. Age 18

**There it is! Dont forget to become a sponser for YOUR favorite tribute!**


	2. District One reaping

**Hey! Please Review! im going to upload pretty fast this week. Enjoy! (Pm me for sponser gift)**

_**The 67 Hunger Games.**_

**District one reaping**

**Cordo Roxen. Age 18**

I stir in my bed, only to rise when my alarm summons me. Today is not like any other day. Today I am volunteering for the 67th annual hunger games. My parents signed me up for training when I was six. By now, I'm a lethal weapon. I get up; turn off my alarm and head downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask.

"Morning Cordo, You exited?" asked my dad. Sounds like he wants this more than I do.

"Yeah. I'm going to eat and head to the reaping." I reply.

"Alright" he says.

And I do so. When I get to my room, I see my mom had laid out my clothes. Soon enough I am at the reaping.

**Silver Naysmith. Age 17**

Today is the reaping, the day everyone looks forward to _except _for me. To be honest, I don't know if I can win. You would think eleven years of training would do me good. I woke up a little late today, so I need to go straight to the reaping. I get dressed in my nicest clothes and go to the hall of justice, where the rest of district one awaits. Dorthia ivory, our districts escort, is ready to begin the reaping.

"Welcome welcome welcome!" says Dorthia. "let's just jump right to it, shall we?"

She walks over to the bowl with the girls names, digs her hand in, and trots back.

"Silver Naysmith!" she announces. Crap. No way.

"Come on up Silver!" I walk slowly to the stage. "Well come on dear." Dorthia grabs my hand and yanks me up.

"Any volunteers?" asks Dorthia. This can't be happening.

No one replies, which is a shocker. Normally we have tons of volunteers, but not today. Not for me.

"Ok then, time for the boys! She grabs a name Eva-

"I volunteer," says a deep, husky voice.

Cordo Roxen.

They prick my finger and i run to the 18 year old male section. Dorthia gets right to the point, As usual. Some girl named "Silver Naysmith" gets reaped and she had no volunteers. I can't wait to kill her! As i daydream about what the arena will be like this year, Dorthia picks the boy tribute.

"Eva-" i cut her off misd name.

"I volunteer!" i yell, sprinting up to the stage. She grabs my hand.

"Here is disrtict ones Tributes!" Dorthia screams. the crowd goes wild, already knowing disrtict one has a winner.

**Here is sponser ideas.**

**Water**

**Burn Heal**

**Food (your choice)**

**Sleep pills**

**poisen antidote**

**Knives**

**Good luck :)**


	3. District two reaping

**HEY! I Am REALLY BAD at this, but reviews might make it better:) Pm me if you want to sponser a tribute in the games. more on that in this chapter. here you go! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES:))**

**Gunnar Scrymgeour**

I wake up after a long night of thinking. Since today is the reaping, i am considering volunteering. its a tough choice. im scared to go to the Hunger games, but i have practiced for years. How could i lose?. I mean really, the last time 12 won waas the quarter quell. just pure luck!

After breakfest and a litte more thought, i know my answer. I am going. I'm not as strong aas the older boys, but i can kill. And with that, i get dressed and head to the reaping, and of course, of all people, i run into Mizar Greenlaw, my enemy.

**Mizar Greenlaw**

I'm on my way to the reaping, when i run into Gunnar. ughh! not what i need today, since i'm volunteering. Gunnar bullied me and i bullied him, but he tried to kill me in trainging once, and i could never see him again.

"Opps," i blurt out. he is about to reply when i run into the crowd.

I really hope i'm not going into the games with him. he will kill me. i just know it. Elena Combe, our district escort, walks up to the stage, like a little girl.

"Hello and welcome to District two's reaping for the 67th Hunger Games. As you know, the hunger games is a price the districts had to pay, where 24 boys and girls will fight to the death on live tv," Annouced Elena. The way she put it, made it sound kind of creepy.

"Now, the time has come to select one couragoues young man and women," she pauses for a second. "for the honer, of representing district two in the 67th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour!" Elena talks to much.

She walks to the bowl of girl names, picks one and comes back to the micrphone. Now is my chance.

"I volun-" i cut off that other person.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell louder and finish before her. Yes! i'm going to the games!

"Well i beleive you finished the sentance first, so come on up dear," says Elena.

I am escorted by peacekeepers to the stage.

**Gunnar Scrymgeour**

She is going to the games! Now this just got fun! i will kill her so painfully, she will wish she hadn't volunteered.

"Now for the boys!" Says Elena.

She is about to grab a name when i volunteer.

"Well ok then, come up here," She says, very shocked. i walk up to her and Mizar. she glares at me.

"Well here we have it district two's Ttributes!" Yells Elena. the crownd cheers as we go to the train and leave our home.

**Sponser spots are all open!**

**Chose your tribute quickly, before its taken! my system is that each person gets to sponser there tribute whenever they want, or let me find something to do to them. 10 11 12 are all open! REVEIW**


End file.
